Senpai, Basuketto ga Kirai desu!
by odes
Summary: demi mengejar cinta senpai yang disukainya, Aki rela menjadi manajer team basket Shohoku! meskipun... gadis itu sangat membenci olahraga dan... basket! tokoh Aki murni karangan author! Fanon, WARNING INSIDE! Ayooo ramaikan fandom Slamdunk!


_**Senpai, Basuketto ga Kirai desu!**_** (Senpai, Aku Benci Basket!)**

**Chapter 1**

***Love, Basket, Him**

**.**

**.**

**RUKAAKI *Rukawa , Aki**

**SLAMDUNK belong to Takehiko senpai**

**M for lime**

**Romance, hurts/comfort, little bit comedy**

**#Warning : Fanon, IC, Thypo's, D.L.D.R! Tokoh Aki murni karangan author.**

**.**

**.**

**#IstriSah Rukawa Kaede,**

** odes,**

**-000000-**

**** Setting alur cerita setelah Slamdunk (canon) tamat di vol. 31. / tapi sebelum Akagi senpai dan Kogure senpai lulus dan jadi mahasiswa, jd mereka masih jadi bagian tim Shohoku/ Mitsui senpai belom lulus karena gak naik kelas, skrg dia di tingkat yang sama kayak Miyagi senpai dan Ayako senpai (manajer lama tim Shohoku)/ sedangkan Sakuragi, Rukawa dan Haruko ada di tingkat 2 alias senpai tachi dari Aki ****

**-00000-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"SHOHOKUUUUU~~ FIGHTOO!"

"YOOOSSSSSHHHHH..."

Teriakan teriakan penuh semangat itu kian akrab di telinga Aki belakangan ini. Teriakan teriakan yang berasal dari para senpainya yang tergabung dalam klub basket sekolah ini semakin lama semakin membuatnya terbiasa. Walau awalnya sempat merasa tidak nyaman, karena Aki adalah penderita phobia suara keras, namun tanpa gadis cantik itu sadari semakin hari dia semakin terbiasa dengan teriakan, suara keras, sampai pertengkaran yang selalu mewarnai klub basket SMU Shohoku.

Selamat datang di klub basket SMU Shohoku! Klub basket yang kini semakin terkenal setelah berhasil masuk di Interhigh musim lalu ini kian menancapkan tajinya dalam persaingan memperebutkan juara wilayah se-Kanagawa tersebut. Terlebih, tim basket yang dipimpin oleh Akagi Takenori, 'center'* paling di takuti sewilayah ini makin kuat semenjak kembalinya Sakuragi Hanamichi dari cidera punggung yang menimpanya saat melawan juara Interhigh, Sannoh Kogyou dan juga pulangnya Rukawa Kaede, sang "Ace"* nomor satu Shohoku saat ini dari camp pelatihan tim nasional Jepang beberapa waktu lalu.

Ditambah dengan guard* bertubuh pendek namun dengan gerakan sangat lincah Miyagi Ryota dan shooter* terbaik yang juga merupakan MVP (most valuable player) saat di SMP, Mitsui Hisashi. Lengkaplah formasi terbaik tim basket Shohoku ini.

"Aki-chan... awaasss!" Sebuah teriakan kencang menyadarkan gadis manis yang tengah membersihkan pinggir lapangan sambil melamun itu dan segera tergeragap kaget. Gadis berambut panjang sehitam arang itu baru menyadari sebuah bola basket meluncur cepat ke arahnya.

Bukannya menghindar, Aki justru memejamkan mata. Pasrah sudah jika harus terkena lemparan bola basket hanh sangat keras tersebut.

DUAAASHH~~

Sebuah tangan menahan bola basket tersebut sebelum menghantam wajah Aki. Sebuah tangan yang besar, lebar, juga terlihat hangat.

Aki membuka matanya perlahan. Berusaha melihat keadaan meski sebenarnya dia ketakutan. Bagaimana jika bola basket itu menghantamnya? Tapi mengapa tak terasa sakit?

Gadis itu menjatuhkan kain pel ditangannya dengan wajah bodoh dan menganga lebar. Satu sosok dihadapannya telah menyelamatkannya. Sosok itu adalah sosok yang diidolakannya sampai rela menjadi manager plus tukang bersih bersih merangkap tukang pijat dan tukang masak anak klub basket.

Sosok itu adalah _senpai _nya..

Ace nomor satu Shohoku yang selalu memikat dengan pesona nya,

Rukawa Kaede ~

-00000-

"TERIMAKASIH UNTUK HARI INIII~ !" Gema teriakan penuh semangat itu terlontar saat tim basket Shohoku ini telah menyelesaikan latihan. Mereka saling membungkuk hormat sebagai tanda ucapan terimakasih dan juga saling memberi salam pada anggota lainnya.

"Huuwaaahhh capeknyaaa~ ... Aku mau mati rasanya." Keluh Miyagi. _Guard _tim Shohoku yang berbadan kecil namun sangat lincah itu sambil membuka kaos yang dikenakannya. Di sebelahnya, Mitsui, s_hooter_ nomor satu andalan Shohoku ini pun melakukan hal yang sama. Memamerkan tubuh berotot nan atletis mereka.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kamar mandi dan kamar ganti. Namun baru saja berbelok memasuki ruangan, sebuah jeritan mengagetkan langkah mereka.

"KYYYAAAAAAAA~..." teriakan itu membuat Miyagi terlonjak kaget. Yasuda dan Kogure pun segera menerobos maju ke depan. Melihat ke arah sumber teriakan.

Teriakan itu berasal dari gadis cantik berhelai sehitam arang dikuncir model ponytail yang sedang mengelap dan mengepel bagian kamar mandi. Aki, manajer baru tim basket Shohoku yang masih canggung dan juga merupakan _kouhai_ mereka di sekolah.

"Aaahh,,, maaf _senpai_." Ujar gadis itu sambil tergeragap malu. Belum lagi kaus yang dipakainya menjadi agak basah tersiram air.

"_Daijoubu... daijoubu._ ..Lain kali hati-hati saja." Ujar Kogure sambil menenangkan gadis yang dilingkupi rasa malu tersebut. Aki menundukkan pandangan dan segera kabur saat memahami para senpainya hendak berganti pakaian.

'Bodoh.., bodoh!' Maki gadis cantik itu pada dirinya sendiri. Meruntuki sikapnya yang selalu canggung, tindakannya yang selalu ceroboh dan pekerjaannya yang tidak pernah selesai dengan benar. Tadi sore saja saat latihan berlangsung, dia yang sedang mengepel di pinggir lapangan nyaris terhantam bola basket jika tidak dilindungi Rukawa _senpai._

Aaahhh Rukawa _senpai_...

Pemuda itu adalah alasan mengapa Aki rela masuk dan mendaftar sebagai manajer tim basket meski dirinya sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan olahraga ini. Pada dasarnya Aki tidak suka berolahraga. Namun saat jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama dengan salah satu senpainya tersebut, Aki rela mencari tahu tentang olahraga satu ini. Bahkan nekat mendaftar menjadi manajer sekaligus pesuruh di tim basket Shohoku menggantikan Ayako _senpai _yang mulai mempunyai kesibukan di luar sekolah.

Pemuda tampan namun berwajah sedingin es tersebut merupakan "Ace" atau pemain andalan di tim basket Shohoku. Foward nomor satu sekaligus digadang-gadang sebagai calon bintang basket masa depan itu memilih masuk ke Shohoku karena ingin di latih oleh Anzai _Sensei_, salah satu pelatih basket terbaik dan bertangan dingin. Rookie dari SMP Tomigaoka tersebut menolak tawaran masuk SMU Ryonan, SMU Shoyo, bahkan SMU Kainan Daifuzoku yang terkenal memiliki tim basket yang jauh lebih baik dari Shohoku. Tapi pemuda tampan itu tidak suka jalan pintas. Dia memilih merangkak dan membangun karier basketnya dari bawah demi menuju puncak yang diinginkannya.

Yang ada di kepala Rukawa hanya basket dan basket saja. Tak ada hal lain kecuali olahraga dimana dia menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya tersebut. Terlebih tidak ada cinta di pikiran "ace" nomor satu Shohoku itu. Setidaknya saat ini.

Dan itu membuat Aki nyaris patah hati!

.

.

.

Aki kembali ke ruang olahraga untuk mengelap bola basket yang merupakan tugasnya sebagai seorang manajer. Mengelap, membersihkan alat-alat alat latihan merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak tanggung jawabnya.

Ada yang gadis itu sukai dengan kegiatan ini. Meski sebenarnya gadis itu sudah lelah setelah seharian beraktifitas, namun Aki selalu menyempatkan melakukan pekerjaan ini meskipun terkadang harus pulang agak larut malam.

Disini dia bisa diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arah Rukawa _senpai _yang sedang melanjutkan latihannya sendirian. Pemuda itu akan mendrible bola dengan berbagai gaya. Mencoba _free throw, lay up _sampai _back dunk_. Dan semua itu selalu membuat gadis itu ternganga seperti orang bodoh menyaksikan sendiri kehebatan _senpai_ yang disukainya tersebut.

Setelah selesai latihan, Rukawa memberikan bola yang sudah digunakannya pada Aki. Kemudian senpai berwajah dingin itu menghilang ke kamar mandi. Aki pun menggosok bola nya pelan namun penuh kasih sayang seolah sedang mengelus _senpa_inya tersebut sambil mengulum senyumnya sendiri.

Kemudian pemuda bertubuh tinggi 187cm itu keluar dari ruang ganti. Menjulangkan tubuh atletisnya yang hanya berbalut kaus berwarna keabu-abuan dengan sepasang earphone menyumpal telinganya. Pemuda itu berjalan begitu saja melewati Aki. Seolah gadis itu tak kasat mata.

Aki hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat pemuda yang disukainya hanya bersikap acuh seolah dia tak ada. Gadis itu berusaha tersenyum sambil kembali menggosok bola basket meski cairan bening mulai menggenangi ruby indahnya.

"Sudah malam. Sebaiknya jangan pulang terlalu larut!" Satu suara itu terdengar dari arah pintu. Aki menoleh dan manik matanya membelalak tak percaya saat melihat Rukawa senpai lah yang berdiri di sana dan berbicara padanya.

"Ha..ha'i... _senpai_.." jawab gadis itu gugup sambil menundukkan pandangannya.

Kemudian pemuda itu menghilang dibalik pintu. Airmata di wajah Aki berganti dengan sebuah senyuman rahasia. Aki senang senpai nya itu ternyata memperhatikan dirinya meski selalu terlihat bersikap dingin.

"_Senpai... daisuki desu._." bisik Aki perlahan disertai sebuah senyuman malu-malu yang membuat wajahnya merona merah.

.

.

,

TBC~

***center : pemain tengah**

***Ace : pemain andalan**

***guard : pemain yang bertugas mengatur serangan**

***shooter : pemain yang bertugas menembakan bola**


End file.
